


A better world

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerbabies, Ackerman baby, F/M, RivaMika Jam, alternative universe, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later when the main conflict is resolved and humans start settling land outside of the walls, Kenny hears rumors of an ackerbaby being born at one of the settlements and decides to crash the happy party. Prompt by october-star, for RivaMika Jam: ackerbabies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A better world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime.

**– 1 –**

 

It's a warm October afternoon and Karanase’s quietness can be endearing this time of the year, with leaves falling from orange and green trees, a cold breeze announcing winter and soft and peaceful faces around. They live in a better world; screams, blood, and titans are memories, and as time passes those will be distant, until the day that people will only remember the names and stories behind their victory. This little town used to be a sad land, gray and boring, but things changed with commerce coming from everywhere. When the Dok's Trade Center established, the city turned into one of the most important places within the walls.

A magnificent fountain resembles Queen Historia holding a jugful and spreading wellness all over the world. Under the Queen's sight, a cute girl stops her trails and stands next to a messy boy; she talks with a happy tune and he listens to her as if his life depends on it, teasing her and making her angry, though.

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors?" He asks with faked indifference.

"About the baby. I was next to the river and soldiers were talking about it, it seems a new Ackerman born."

"Are you kidding me, right?" The shine in her eyes is contagious but he pretends it's not.

"I swear Sina, that's what I heard. They said Captain Levi and Corporal Ackerman are finally married… They are so perfect for each other!"

"Lucky man. I wouldn't mind giving her a baby."

The girl slaps his head and keeps talking, "She'll kill you with one glare if you're lucky enough to catch her attention, and I absolutely doubt she'll notice you ever."

"Yes, because you know her so well."

"I know you," she offers a cunning smile. "And she gave me her autograph before they defeated the titan ape. She’s so pretty! Mama told me she's the soldier who saved us when titans attacked Trost, the one who killed the deviant. Mama says she's gonna be a great mother. I wish I could meet her again and see her baby and Captain Levi, too."

The blushing fangirl keeps talking as they arrive at the corner, and the guy —with devotion, love, and jealousy in his eyes­— walks one step behind her. The man following them enters the bar on the next street.

It's the fourth time this morning he has listened to the stories of this rumored Ackerman baby, and the excitement is growing and growing among citizens. The Ackermans are a legend; they helped Eren Jaeger and Queen Historia to conquer. He wonders how much of those stories are real and how much just bullshit.

_Mikasa Ackerman jumped in front of the beast to save the Queen, and the dancing titan retrieved Historia when the ape tried to turn Corporal Ackerman. But the Ackermans are immunes. Mikasa distracted the beast, giving Captain Levi time and chance to cut his tendons; a dangerous and impossible mission. With this, Levi opened a window for Eren Jaeger. The Ackerman woman sliced the creature's arms but the beast slapped her, sending her against the wall with several injuries. She almost died in Levi's arms._

If people wouldn't give so much credit to the love story he could believe it. But a declaration of love to his dying subordinate, the sweet words people assure he said, his tears and the blah, blah, blah following aren't his nephew.

For years, Kenny sword Mikasa was smart enough to stay away from Levi. He had seen her from the distance and she stood next to Levi in Kenny's trial. Deadpan, stoic and mortal, despite the general reference as her as beauty, those are the qualifications he acknowledges in her as an Ackerman. The guy is right, Levi's a lucky bastard. Yet, Kenny never got to know her. In prison they shared brief words but her questions were beyond the information he could give her, and she left them alone; for closure perhaps. That was the last time he talked to Levi.

Kenny isn't complaining, Queen Historia revoked his sentence and he paid with blood. Oh, the irony! The Queen's favorite has his blood running through her dancing veins.

Curiosity is his one weakness and this Ackerman baby intrigues him. Kenny hopes the baby resembles his mother's beauty and not Levi's simplicity. However, memories come to his mind and the tiny gloomy boy he "raised" and trained is anything but simple or plain; his heart softens with these thoughts.

This new little Ackerman would be something else, a powerful boy, twice an Ackerman.

 

**– 2 –**

 

It's a cold morning; he shivers and as an impulse shortens the distance between him and the warm body sleeping at his side. Levi removes a lock from her face and caresses her cheeks, she seems tired and he loses himself in her scent, comfort, and perfection; she's not perfect, though. Her long legs curl around his body and her hands rest on his chest in such familiar way. The man stares at his wife’s face and caresses her shoulders. The same body with the ability to accelerate his heart can lower its pace, giving him so much peace. She's not perfect but closer to perfection.

Every day, he wonders how Mikasa Ackerman settled for him, and every day the same answer fulfills his heart. Maybe she deserves better, but no one would ever love her as much as he does, and damn the titans, no one would ever take her away from him.

Happiness used to be a foreign language for him, and he bet his life that word had no meaning; then, Mikasa happened. This girl turned his life apart. She never asked for permission, challenging him, provoking, demanding, and taking down the walls he built around his heart and making him hers. Mikasa resembled him, a lone wolf protecting his pack; she almost lost them and Levi almost lost her. But life finally had mercy and Mikasa took his hand, sharing her life with him.

For years she was his subordinate and protégé, she even considered him her friend, and Levi accepted his love for her as an impossible, never a burden. He learned to use it as fuel in battle. The day she kissed him for the first time was the day of the final battle; same day she almost died. Four years later, he can't believe he ever lived without her, annoying quirks and all.

And four months ago, his perfect life became impossible happy.

"Stop staring."

"I'm not…" His voice sounds startled and he moves, turning his back and hiding from her.

After all those years he's still bad with romance and stuff, but he has her, and she always does whatever she wants with him. Mikasa brings her body closer to him, hugging him tightly from behind and giving little kisses to his neck and back.

"You can stare all you want. I love waking up with your face close to mine."

Her hands trace the hard and masculine lines of his chest, her fingers moving down and feeling his abs. She intensifies the heat in her kisses on his neck while a hand plays with the V of his lower abdomen. One second she hooks her fingers into the waistband of his pants, and the next one, he’s moving and she rests on her back; Levi's on top of her.

"Damn, you're still fast."

"I'm not that fast," he says, raising an eyebrow, and the playful answer makes her smile.

Mikasa's arms travel through his forearms and triceps, her legs around his hips and arching her torso.

"You're not." His wife brings her hands up to his head and buries her fingers in his black hair, kissing him the way he can't resist. It's not the burning desire in her, nor the captivity of his tongue in her mouth; what drives him crazy is the complete surrender of her heart, her need of him, and her love.

"And today Mr. Ackerman will it be slow or fast?" Mikasa moans her question.

She’s like a cat playing with her food. Words are lost in his mind. How could he be thinking straight with her rubbing, kissing and the ragged gasps coming from her throat?

"I thought you were tired," he speaks, moving from her mouth to her neck.

"I'm wetter than tired," Mikasa is all action, and as she talks she moves his hand up her thigh and between her legs.

"Oh."

His hand remains where she put it, adding friction and enjoying her reaction; his mouth follows the line of her shirt to her breasts.

At that moment, a screechy and demanding cry breaks the spell. Levi's head falls on her neck.

"Every single time."

"He's hungry."

"Me too— Trust me, I understand him. Right now, I want to cry too." A chaste kiss on his forehead is all he'll get; a deep sigh comes from his chest. "Don't move, it's cold, I'll bring him."

"What about you?"

"I need to freeze myself."

A moment later a little and extremely hungry baby rests on his arms, the cry stops for a second and his lips curl into a huge smile at his dad's view. His eyes are bigger than Levi's, but their deep indigo screams his heritage; as much as the black silky hair, creamy skin, and shape of his eyes, resemble his mother's. The first time Levi held him, he was so afraid of his fragility and still is.

The minute of peace ends and a loud cry starts; he's demanding for his mom. It's hard to believe it came from such a tiny creature.

When Mikasa holds him, his screams worsen with despair, and he sucks with eager the moment the breast enters his mouth; his voracious appetite makes them smile. She learned his first weeks that her baby is the impatience type when feeding. Hours of both of them crying, and her desolation ended when she understood he wanted her hand on his head and the press on his tummy loosened. However, her heart much prefers as the answer to her prays, a conversation —one she listened unintentionally­—, between Levi and their three-weeks-old son. In said monolog, a concerned husband explained to his son how much his mother loves him, and how much she needed him healthy and strong. The next time she fed him, he ate without uproar.

She caresses baby Farlan's cheek and rests her body into Levi's arms. Levi watches her face and the infinite love he sees amazes him. Dropping his head on her shoulder he closes his eyes, unable to explain the feelings inside of him.

Four months of joy thanks to their little boy.

 

**– 3 –**

 

When they came to the village settlement, the place was a small group of houses; now it's a small but vivid city with a growing population. They chose this place because it’s far but close enough to the inner cities, so they can be near to their friends. Eren and Armin live in their city too, although they travel most of the time.

She went with them to the sea before she married Levi.

_She was unconscious for days after the battle with the ape titan and Hanji doubted she could make it. Armin and Levi stayed at her side. Armin moved from her side to Eren’s as his last transformation left him bordering death; he knew Mikasa wouldn't leave him alone. Her stubbornness prevailed and the first thing she asked, when her eyes opened, was Eren's health; the second one, to stay alone with her Captain. She took his hand and answered the question he made every night, and Mikasa kissed the redness of his eyes, sealing the promise of a future together._

They live in a house with a big garden, opened a tea-house and work together. Little changed in his habits but she doesn't mind. He wakes up before the sun rises and every now and then, ghosts from his past come without warning, still, most of the nights he sleeps and rests safely in her arms. Something similar happens with her, but she’s more open about her past and fears. Their days are peaceful and idyllic, and baby Farlan adjusted their routine in a gracious way. They thought that military was rough and extenuating, poor souls, their baby is showing them the real meaning of tiredness.

That afternoon, Mikasa notices his uneasiness; in those years, she has figured how to understand his behavior and tense calm. The last client fused over every tea and bought so much that they could close the shop for a day. She sees through his intentions.

"He's okay," she tries in vain to reassure him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we know them, and I trust them my life and my son’s." She removes the bag he’s holding, puts his hands around her waist and hugs him tight. "We're talking about Armin, he'll teach him about complicated topics and every wonder in the world. You know no one is a better than Armin taking care of Farlan."

"And Eren Jaeger…"

Her glare is powerful and her words firm yet sweet.

"Eren loves him." Their eternal battle, a fight Levi isn't destined to win. "You can fight me or kiss me. What are you going to do Levi?"

He chooses the second.

"Well, well, well love birds, where is baby Kenny?"

Levi tenses and moves away from Mikasa, facing his uncle; in four years he had no notice of him. When Historia revoked his sentence, Mikasa was in a coma and he had no time or mind for anyone else.

"Hi, love,” Kenny greets with his usual smirk.

"Call her Mikasa."

"I was talking to you, not her."

"Fuck you,” Levi curses, rolling his eyes at his uncle’s humor, as he has done since he was a kid. “What are you doing here anyway?"

"That's not the way to talk your uncle."

Their relationship is different, animosity with a pinch of mutual respect, and Mikasa keeps herself away —or as distant as her hyper-protective nature allows her. She rubs Levi's hand with tenderness and one of her infamous glares reaches Kenny's eyes. Kenny reads the danger in her eyes and laughs his heart out pleased with Mikasa. This woman is quite remarkable and a real Ackerman. She can kick his ass, maternity be damned.

Levi relaxes under his wife’s touch but keeps staring at his uncle. Years ago they separate paths on good terms; sure, back then government wanted Kenny hanged and the proximity of death helped him to make amends with Levi.

"I'm going to see Farlan. When you finish your business, you should come for a cup of tea and to meet your nephew." The coal in her eyes ignited with a last warning to Kenny; he bows at her, showing more respect for the soldier, wife, and mother than he ever gave to anyone else in his life.

"The name's Farlan?" Kenny asks as she closes the door.

"Yes."

"It's a good man's name."

"Yes, it is."

Reminiscence fills Levi's heart, not a sad one; since his son born, the ache in his chest lowered, and he remembers happy days more often. He wanted to name their baby in her father's honor but Mikasa refused the idea, telling him, " _Farlan suits him_ ". His wife blushed before remembering him that they will have more babies in the future; that’s their plan after all.

"Kenny sounds better, though." Levi rolls his eyes at his uncle statement.

Truth be told, Kenny's visit isn't as bad as Levi guessed; they talk and the older man even helps him fixing a shelf and restocking tea satchels. Kenny is curious as a child and steals pieces of information to complete the picture of Levi’s life in his mind. Levi is good avoiding personal inquiries, he learned from the best, after all; nevertheless, indulges a bit his uncle's curiosity on Mikasa. She's an Ackerman and a safe topic if Kenny doesn't cross the line.

"What did you do to get someone like her? It was pity or blackmail… or maybe she thought that the only way to always look gorgeous was having you around—"

"Mikasa _IS_ gorgeous. And to answer your question, I have no idea, but the chose me and that’s all I care." The deadpan expression collides with the warm of his words. Kenny grins with frugality; his nephew's defense of his wife is charming.

"Yes, she's. She's an Ackerman after all, you picked well. On the other hand, she strayed her path when took you as her husband. Who knows, maybe your mamma bribed someone in the afterlife. You know, boy, Kutchel would be pleased with Mikasa, don’t you think?"

A customer comes and Levi doesn't reply to him and they stay at the shop another hour.

When Levi and Kenny come to the house, Mikasa is laughing at Eren's stories. Armin carries the baby and the little one erupts in laughs every time Mikasa does; not giggling, it's an endearing baby's belly laugh. His hysterical reaction hypnotizes them and she laughs more just for him. It used to be a rare view, but Mikasa smiles and laughs more and more every day.

The pink on his chubby cheeks, the bright in his eyes, and his overloaded cuteness warm Kenny's often too cold heart and give his parents and uncles a cure for broken memories. Baby Farlan is a happy boy and doesn’t skimp on smiles to his devoted audience.

When Levi greets, his son turns toward him and seems uncomfortable until Levi picks him. Mikasa moves and walks with Levi to the kitchen. Their boy rests his head on Levi's shoulders, relaxed into his arms. Mikasa believes, Farlan feels safer when Levi is holding him, the same way it happens to her.

"Is everything okay?" Mikasa stares at them and puts a burp cloth over his shirt, a cute one with a green " _Humanity's cutest baby_ " embroidery; a gift from aunt Hanji.

"Not bad."

"I'm glad," and she means it. Levi knows how much Mikasa values family.

They pour and serve tea for the party. Mikasa sits next to the usual two cups, Eren and Armin's, one more for Kenny, and homemade cookies. She chuckles when Levi remarks she can't tell he made the cookies and a soft contagious baby laugh follows; Levi smiles at his son, caressing his head.

"What about them? Did they behave?" Levi frowns slightly.

"Captain, you terrified them," the mischievous expression on her face makes him smirk.

"Good."

She's close and he kisses her, one hand on her back holding her. When the kiss ends, a sigh comes out her mouth before she opens her eyes. Their baby watches them in awe and flashes an adorable smile.

"We love you too," Mikasa kisses their baby's forehead.

"Go with your other boys; I'll take care of Farlan."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I missed him."

"What about his mom? Did you miss her, Captain?" Her voice allures him and she bites her bottom lip.

"Oi, brat; save the Captain for tonight."

She's better at flirting.

"My old uniform too, Sir?" The naivety of her face recalls their time in the Surveys Corps —when he dreamed with a single kiss—. The view dries his throat.

She's so much better.

Mikasa is gone when his brain connects the words, and Farlan looks at him with eyes wide open and drools with his little hand inside of his mouth.

"Your mom and you need to stop your adorableness; you guys are too much for my heart."

A wet mini-hand pats his face and Levi cuddles him to his heart content.

 

**– 4 –**

 

"So, this is your little boy?"

Kenny approaches his nephew and inspects the baby in his arms. The same chill from earlier runs down his spine; he can't see her but he senses her. Around the baby the warning intensifies, and he likes her more. Mikasa is the perfect match for Levi. The gloomy brat needed someone who cared for him and provided him a family; considering how much she glows when the people in her house is next to her, he can tell the girl came with a pack of three. A family of five is a nice change for the boy he took many years ago.

"Your hands are filthy," Levi says, pointing a finger. "The bathroom is there, serve yourself, and then we'll see if you can cradle him."

When Kenny comes back, Levi puts him through a thorough examination of his hands; his uncle suspects he would make him wear an apron and gloves if he could. Kenny is having his fun and he plays with the rules, or so he thinks when the baby ends on his lap.

The worried face of Levi is priceless.

"Fix him, he's not laughing as he did earlier," his uncle whines as a little kid.

"He's fine, your ugly face is new for him, and he laughs like that when Mikasa laughs," Levi explains his child behavior with so much pride.

Farlan sets his bright black indigo eyes on Kenny's face and turns his head searching for his dad.

"I'm right here." The reassurance of his dad's voice eases him, and the baby plays with Kenny's coat. His coos and babblings take over his initial shyness.

"This handsome boy gets the finest things in life. When can we start his training?" Kenny is glad glares can't kill and laughs again. He laughs hoping the baby laughs with him like he did with his mother, yet his giggles are reward enough.

The sunset calls for a peaceful night. Farlan sleeps on his warm crib, Armin washes the dishes with Eren's help, and Mikasa’s sitting next to Levi, talking about the garden. Before Kenny left, they told him to come and visit again if he wants; in Mikasa's words, " _we're a family_ ".

_Family?_

Perhaps he's not too old to learn something new. An amusing idea keeps popping in his head, " _You now Levi, he kind of reminds me of you_ ". Too bad he didn't tell him, maybe his next visit.


End file.
